


Dr. Novak

by BeanieJedi33



Series: Life Lessons Learned [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College AU, College Student Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Museums, Professor Castiel, Professors, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Dean is a college student, and is taking a mythology class with Dr. Novak. The two catch each other's attention. How will they try to deal with the fact that they are a professor and student. In this part, they meet, and get to know a little more about each other on when Dr. Novak invites the class to a museum





	1. The professor

Dean Winchester was mechanical engineering student at Stanford University entering his senior year. He needed to take another history or social sciences class to complete his gen ed requirements to complete his degree. He decided on a mythology course taught by Dr. Castiel Novak.

Dean left his apartment on the first day of his senior year. He was over the whole “look nice on your first day of classes thing,” so he just went with a pair of jeans, a black ACDC shirt, and a green and blue plaid shirt. Grabbing his backpack and mug of coffee, Dean took one last look at himself in the mirror before leaving. He attended one class before he had his next lecture with Dr. Novak. Dean took his classes very seriously, so even though he just wanted to pass the course and be done with it, he still sat up front in the lecture hall because he knew he couldn’t let this class bring his GPA down. He was in the process of applying to graduate schools to get his Master’s degree, and he needed to maintain his 3.76 GPA that he currently had to have any chance at any of the schools he wanted.

Dean took out his notebook and was waiting for class to begin when Dr. Novak walked in wearing black dress pants, a white button-down shirt, a blue tie, and a long, beige trench coat. _Who the hell wears a trench coat to teach a college class?_ Dean thought as he rolled his eyes. But upon second look, Dean’s jaw dropped when took another look at his professor. Dr. Novak was gorgeous- big blue eyes, nice dark hair, tall, although slightly shorter than Dean, big beautiful lips. _Get a hold of yourself, Dean._

While Dean had had crushes on a couple previous professors, none were as attractive has Dr. Novak. This could be a problem.

Castiel walked into the lecture hall and surveyed the hall. He glanced at the students, but a one Dean Winchester caught his glance. Castiel was drawn to his pretty face, gorgeous green eyes brought out by the green in the plaid shirt he was wearing, and plush, pink lips. He knew he had to be professional so he just went and dropped his briefcase near the desk in front of the room, attached his microphone to himself and began to introduce himself to the class.

“Good Morning, class,” Dr. Novak said.

 _Oh man that voice,_ Dean thought.

“I hope you are excited to learn about various kinds of mythology this semester. Now I know some of you are here for your major or minor requirements, while others are here just to fill a social sciences portion of your general university requirements, but regardless I expect you all to at least _try_ to stay awake in my class. Any questions?” Dr. Novak paused, “None? Okay, let’s get started,” and with that Dr. Novak proceeded on with his first lecture.

As Dr. Novak continued on with his lecture, Dean found himself staring and getting distracted by Doctor Novak’s eyes, lips, voice. Yeah, Dean needed to find a way to focus on the actual material, because he doubted questions like “what is the exact shade of Dr. Novak’s eyes?” were going to be on the exams. It was halfway through the lecture, and his notebook had absolutely nothing written on it. Dean figured it wouldn’t be very impressive to Dr. Novak if he knew absolutely nothing about any of the material he had been teaching, so he used this as motivation to start paying better attention to the material, in hopes of impressing Dr. Novak.

When the first lecture of the semester was over, Dr. Novak wrapped up by saying, “So I hope you all enjoyed this lecture, because this is a good look at the future lecture styles and topics for this class. If you didn’t enjoy or feel this wasn’t for you, you may want to consider dropping this class and taking something else instead. I do hope that you make the decision to continue with this class because we cover some fascinating topics I think you all will be intrigued by,”

Dean was sure as Hell staying in this class. Despite being an engineering student, he was very interested by mythology and had always wanted to learn more. From the first lecture, he could already tell he was going to love this class. If he was being honest with himself even if he hated the material, he would have stayed just for Dr. Novak.


	2. The Museum

It was a month into the semester and things were going well for Dean. He was doing well in all of his classes, he was doing well with applying to graduate programs, and he was developing an interesting relationship with Dr. Novak. Dr. Novak had office hours every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 2-3pm, and Dean had visited every single one. Many times, he was the only student in there. They would start by discussing whatever they had learned in class and talking about mythological figures. Then topics would move to some stuff a little more personal. Dean learned that Dr. Novak loved bees, and would volunteer on the bee farm they had on campus, had a favorite food in burgers, and was the middle child of three kids, all of whom were also named after angels. Dr. Novak learned that Dean loved classic cars, knew how to cook, quite well in fact, and had a younger brother, who had hopes of being a lawyer. 

The two engaged in a little small talk, nothing overly personal, but Dr. Novak found himself falling for Dean, which was a problem, since he was his student. But Castiel couldn’t help himself; when he first saw Dean he obviously found him attractive, but he found Dean to be quite an intelligent, funny, and hard-working student. He had often been very awkward in social situations, but he felt at ease with Dean, and really enjoyed being with him and talking to him.

Monday’s lecture had concluded, and Dr. Novak finished by inviting his students to visit a local museum with him on Friday evening, “Before you all leave, I just wanted to invite you to come join me this Friday evening at the history museum to view some exhibits. If you choose not to come with me on Friday, that’s also fine. Also, my office hours for Friday afternoon are cancelled. Okay see you next class,”

It was Friday afternoon already, and Dean was looking forward to spending the evening with Dr. Novak. Dean was so far gone on Dr. Novak. Not only was he the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen, but Dr. Novak was extremely intelligent, kind, and quirky, and quite passionate about the things he loved. _Damnit Dean, he’s your PROFESSOR. You can’t like him like that!_

Dean wanted to impress Dr. Novak, so he dressed up nice and took a break from his usual flannel and jeans look. Dean wore black ripped jeans, a light blue button-down shirt, and darker blue tie, and a black jacket.

Ash, Dean’s roommate, gave him some shit for dressing up, “Dressed a little fancy there just to go to a museum with your professor and some people from your class,”

“Shut up! I want to look nice. We are going to a museum, and I just want to make sure I look okay,”

“Dean, you’ve gone to fancier places in flannel. We both know you’re just trying to impress your professor,”

“Dr. Novak. His name is Dr. Novak, and yes, so what if I’m trying to impress him,” Dean said as he grabbed his wallet and walked out. Ash was shaking his head. 

Dean drove down to the museum, and the whole way he couldn’t help but give a little prayer to the universe to have everyone else in the class would be busy like normal college students, so he could be alone with Dr. Novak. Dean parked his car in the on the side of the street, paid the meter for 2 hours, and walked in, looking for Dr. Novak.

As Dean made his way throughout the museum, he spotted a long, beige trench coat and dark, messy hair and knew he found Dr. Novak. Dr. Novak was looking at a painting depicting Posidon and Athena battling one another to be the patron god of Athens. As Dean began to walk over, he suddenly got nervous. He wondered what he was supposed to say to him; sure, they talked out outside of class during office hours, but that was still on campus, and during a more professional setting. This, while it was technically for the class, was off campus, and that thought made Dean both nervous and excited.

Dean cleared his throat, “Uh, Hi Dr. Novak,” Dean held his hand out for him to shake. He hoped Dr. Novak didn’t notice how sweaty it was.

Dr. Novak shook Dean’s hand, “Hello, Dean. Thank you for coming. You’re the only student to come so far, and I appreciate that you took the time to come here on a Friday night,”

“It’s my pleasure, Dr. Novak. So, what did you have in mind?”

“Well it’s 6:00 now, so we will wait until 6:10 for more students to show, and whoever is here at that time will join us, and I will show you around the museum and further talk about topics we can’t go as in depth during class as I would like us to,” Dr. Novak secretly hoped that no other students would show and it would just be him and Dean. He knew that was inappropriate and that he shouldn’t be thinking like that about a student, but Dr. Novak couldn’t help it. Besides, Dean was an adult, and it’s not like anything would ever happen between them anyway. Right?

“Oh cool,” _Please let no one else show, please let no one else show,_ Dean thought.

It was now 6:10 and no one else had shown up, and both Dr. Novak and Dean were very happy about that. 

Dr. Novak turned to Dean and said, “So it looks like it will be just us then,” 

“I’m fine with that,” Dean blushed a little and hoped Dr. Novak didn’t notice.

“Well let’s get started then,” Dr. Novak took Dean all around the museum. They talked mostly about Greek mythology and biblical mythology. Dr. Novak was surprised with how much Dean knew about all kinds of mythology, particularly for an engineering student.

They came across a painting of Athena and Dr. Novak began to test Dean a little bit, “So, Dean tell me about Athena. What do you know about her?”

“Well she was the patron god of Athens, beating out Posidon for it. She’s the goddess of wisdom, intelligence, and battle. It was said she sprung from Zeus’ head in full battle armor,” 

“Very good, Dean. I’m impressed,”

They came across another painting, this time of Apollo, “Tell me about Apollo, Dean,”

“He was known as the sun god, his twin sister was the goddess of the moon. He was known for his poetry, his medicine, and his archery skills,”

“Correct again, Dean,” 

They discussed gods, goddess, titans, angels, demons; you name it, they talked about it. After about two hours of talking mythology, it was 8:00 and they were both getting hungry.

“So, um, I’m getting kinda hungry. Wanna grab a bite to eat?” Dean asked.

Dr. Novak’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of him and Dean going out to eat. _Get a hold of yourself! He’s just asking you to eat, because you are both hungry and want to eat, NOT because he’s interested in you in any way_ , “Yes I’d like that. There’s a great pasta place a couple blocks up the road. It’s build your own pasta bowl,”

“Build your own pasta bowl?” 

“Yes. You pick your size pasta bowl, and then you add any toppings or extras or sauces you want with your pasta,” Dr. Novak explained.

“Oh I get it like Chipotle, but for Italian food,”

“What’s a chipotle?” Cas tilted his head, “I’ve heard some students talk about this, but I’m not sure what it is,”

Dean laughed, “It’s a restaurant like you described, except for Mexican food. But yeah, I’m totally down for pasta,”

“Great let’s go. Do you want to walk?” Dr. Novak asked.

“Um I can drive, I drove down. If that’s okay with you,”

“That sounds nice,” 

The pair walked to Dean’s car, and like a gentleman, Dean opened the passenger door of the impala for Dr. Novak. And if Dr. Novak blushed a little, well hopefully Dean didn’t notice. As Dean drove, he turned on the radio, and a Styx song was playing.

“You like this kind of music?” Dr. Novak asked.

“Hell yeah! It’s the classics! It’s the best kind of music there is,” Dean said, “What kind of music do you listen to?” Dean asked of Dr. Novak.

“I usually listen to classical music, but I must say I’m liking this kind of music,”

Dean just smiled, happy that he was converting someone else to his style of music. “My brother usually gives me crap for listening to this music,”

After a short drive of about 5 minutes, they arrived at the pasta place. Dean ordered linguini pasta with marinara sauce and bits of chicken parmasena on top. Dr. Novak ordered angel hair pasta with shrimp and alfredo sauce.

The two took their pasta and sat down at a booth. 

“So, I must ask you, Dean, for someone who seems to love and know a lot about mythology, why’d you choose engineering as a major?” 

“Well, I grew up using my hands for as long as I can remember. My uncle Bobby owned a garage, and I was working on cars and helping him since I was about 8 years old. I love working with my hands and working with cars. And when I got older, I discovered, I just loved to build things, and figure out how things work and why things move,”

“That’s really great, Dean. I’m quite impressed, actually. I’m sure your parents are happy,”

“Eh not really. My mom passed away when I was four years old, and that sent my dad down a path that led him to nothing but drinking, so he doesn’t really have many good things to say. Wasn’t happy that I was leaving for college. And isn’t happy that this time next year, Sammy will be leaving for college, too,” Dean said with a sullen look on his face, and Dr. Novak figured there was much more to the story, but he wouldn’t push until Dean was ready.

“Oh, Dean I’m so sorry. That’s horrible,”

“Yeah, well I got a partial scholarship to come here, and the rest I make up by working on campus. Sammy’s really smart though, he’s going to get a full ride for sure. I’m proud of the kid,” Dean smiled more, just by thinking about Sam.

“Good for you, Dean. You’re an amazing student, and if it were up to me, I would have given you a full scholarship,”

Dean blushed at that.

“So, what else are you involved in on campus?”

“Uh well I am president of one of our engineer groups on campus, I play club basketball, and I am involved in a charity group on campus that helps a variety charitable organizations,”

“That’s incredible Dean. I didn’t know you were also an athlete. I love that you take time to do some charitable work. I’m proud of you, Dean,”

Dean blushed, “So, uh enough about me, tell me more about you,”

“Well, you know, I’m a middle child. I have an older brother Michael, and a younger brother named Gabriel. My mother left after Gabriel was born. My dad raised us by himself, but he wasn’t a good dad. Never attended any of our events or really went out of his way for us. It was more of just he paid for us to live with him and we all existed in the same space, but there wasn’t much love with him,”

“Wow. I’m so sorry. That sounds pretty, shitty I gotta say,”

Dr. Novak shrugged, “It is what it is. It made us closer as siblings, and we all ended up okay, so it really isn’t that big a deal. Besides I’m a professor at Ivy League university, I love my job, and I am able to do volunteer work at homeless shelters, hospitals, and animal shelters, so I really can’t complain,”

Dean decided to steer the conversation into a different direction and talk about something else before they both started crying over their daddy issues. They began joking and laughing together, and before they knew it, it was 11:00 at it was time for the restaurant to close.

“So, do you need a ride back? Dean asked.

“No, I don’t want to inconvience you,”

“It’s not a problem, Dr. Novak,”

“If you’re sure,”

“Of course I am. Come on,”

The two drove to Dr. Novak’s house, while listening to classic rock. Dean told Dr. Novak little facts about each different band that came one, and treated him to his wonderful off-key singing of every song that came on the radio. When they arrived at Dr. Novak’s apartment building, Dean walked him to the door. 

“So, I uh had a great time, tonight,” Dean said, shyly.

“As did I,”

“I’d like to do this again sometime,” Dean added, and quickly turned away from Dr. Novak. _Shit this wasn’t a date you idiot! This was supposed to be an educational evening with your professor and you just acted like it was a date!_

“I would like that,” Dr. Novak said.

“How about next Friday night?” Dean looked at Dr. Novak again.

“That sounds great. We can figure out where we want to go sometime this week,”

“Okay that sounds good,” Dean agreed, “Anyway, I should be getting back to my apartment. So, uh, I guess I’ll see you on Monday,” Dean added, awkwardly looking at his shoes.

“Yes, I’ll see you Monday,”

“Goodnight, Dr. Novak,” Dean looked into Dr. Novak’s eyes, because he had to have one last look.

“Goodnight, Dean,” Dr. Novak stared intently at Dean.

Neither of them moved. Dean’s gorgeous green eyes, stared right into Dr. Novak’s beautiful blue ones. They both inched slightly closer to one another, until Dr. Novak took a chance, and pulled Dean in and kissed him. Dean kissed him back hard, as both his hands grabbed onto Dr. Novak’s, already messy hair. They kissed until both realized they sadly needed air. When the kiss ended, they were both panting hard, but also smiling. 

“See you on Monday, Dean,” and Dr. Novak stumbled into his apartment building, his hair now officially a complete mess.

Dean stood for a couple minutes outside just thinking about that kiss. 

Both of them had the exact same though. _What the hell have I gotten into_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! This will be a series that's about Dean and Cas together as a student and teacher! If you want to follow me on Twitter it's beaniejedi33 and Instagram is beaniejedi33photography


End file.
